It is known to put electrical conductors embedded in the toy vehicle track into contact with wiper contacts made of strips of a metallic web disposed on the toy vehicle. However, because of their inherent stiffness, the strips of metallic web have the disadvantage that the contact between the wheels which are steered and the toy vehicle track is often interrupted when the strips of metallic web are at an acute angle and steering cannot be accomplished at all or only incompletely, while at a shallow position the contact with the electrical conductors becomes difficult or is interrupted.